Too Much Food
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Random oneshot set after Momiji and Haru start high school. OOC based on the song "Too Much Food" by Jason Mraz. Touru, Kyou and Momiji are eating lunch together.


**Okay, now I'm pissed. My "friend" KrissyKunn told me to watch the Takumi-kun series, and I was all excited because she said the second one was better than the first…so I was all gung ho about watching it…and then at the end, of the characters (not one of the main couple, but still…) died…and then I cried. I NEVER cry during movies…so I'm seriously ticked off. Ugh, this sucks majorly, so to get my mind off of it, I'm am writing a nice light song fic in a completely hetero story…except for Haru, who's all over the board.**

**Anyway, I do not own "Too Much Food" by Jason Mraz OR **_**Fruits Basket.**_

* * *

_You can say that I'm one curly fry in the box of the regular_  
_Messing with the flavor oh the flavor that you savor  
Saving me for last but you better not eat me at all_

"Ah dammit. They messed up my order." Kyou glared down at the lunch food he ordered, having eaten all the food that Touru had made for him long before lunch. Why was he so hungry today?

"Here, Mr. Super-Hungry-pants, you can have some of mine!" Momiji sang as he dropped into the seat beside him…the one where Touru was supposed to sit.

_Living in a fast food bag making friends with the ketchup and salt  
People say that I'm crazy for not moving on to better things  
Instead I'm sitting around trash talking with the onion rings  
But it's much too soon to leave this easy life  
Pass me the spoon. Pass the analytical knife_

"I don't want your food."

"So grumpy today!!!"

"Grr, shut up!"

_Now you're about to get cut up or get cut down  
It's all about the wordplay all about the sound in the tone of my voice  
You gotta let me make my choice alone before my food gets cold_

"Touru!!! Kyou's being mean to me!!" Momiji wailed as Touru approached the table.

Kyou looked livid. I'm not being mean, you damn brat!"

Momiji gave a very convincing sob. "A…all I did w-was offer Kyou-kun s-some of my food and he started yelling at me!!!"

Kyou snarled, that stupid rabbit!

_Better shut up or get shot down. It's all about the know how all just a matter of taste  
Stop telling me the way I gotta play. Too much food on my plate._

Touru's eyes bugged out. "O-oh, you need more food Kyou? I-I'm sorry I didn't pack enough for you. Here, please accept my food!" She immediately began shoving all of her food onto kyou's already full plate.

_Believe it or not I super sized my sights on the surprise in the cereal box  
My stomachs smaller than my eyes_

"Gah, no Touru—" He trailed off as his stomach rippled at the thought of more of Touru's utterly delicious cooking. Before he realized it, all of Touru's food was now sitting on top of his original lunch food.

"That's too much food!" he snapped out.

Touru looked ready to cry, making Kyou flinch.

_so I went to see the doctor and he said "turn your head and then cough"  
I didn't listen to what he said instead I couldn't wait to get off  
He said I can have this but I can't have that  
That I should keep wishing I was living the life of a cat because  
I ain't the one whose gonna be missing the feast  
Just like you ain't the one who seems to be calming the beast_

"Ugh, what I mean is that I don't need all this food, I'd get sick if I ate it all, you have to eat some too."

"Hmm, Here Touru made all this yummy food, and you aren't going to eat it? That's not very nice," Momiji chimed in.

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit." Kyou whacked the kid on the side of the head, making him start sobbing all over again. "You're not helping, now shut up."

_Now you're about to get cut up or get cut down  
It's all about the wordplay all about the sound in the tone of my voice  
You gotta let me make my choice alone before my food gets cold  
Better shut up or get shot down. It's all about the know how all just a matter of taste  
Stop telling me the way I gotta play. Too much food on my plate._

Kyou sighed, he really wouldn't have minded eating all this food, even if it was way too much. Grabbing his chopsticks, he dug in, then he realized that Touru was still just standing there, watching. He pushed the plate toward her and ordered, "Sit 'n' eat," with his mouth still full.

Well if you are what you eat in my case I'll be sweet so come and get some  
I'm so over it.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Touru asked, tentatively.

"It's your food, isn't it?" Kyou asked, swallowing. Touru smiled the way she always did and sat down beside him.

_Now you're about to get cut up or get cut down  
It s all about the know how all just a matter of taste  
Stop telling me the way I gotta play. Too much food on my plate.  
(Get up and get some)  
there's too much food on my plate_

Momiji hid his vague irritation that he hadn't managed to beat Kyou, and reverted to annoying him for the rest of lunch while Kyou and Touru emptied the plate together.

* * *

**And there is my mindless ficlet that was just designed to take my mind off depressing yaoi…and I think it worked.**

**Okay, the reason I chose this song is the reference to the "Cat missing the feast." The first time I heard this song after finishing reading the manga, I just about keeled over.**

**Oh and sorry about any OOC-ness of the characters, please review:)**


End file.
